The Incarnation Of Rage
by Armaegedeon Lucifeus
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and The Kyuubi no Kitsune set out upon a world full of new experiences. But are they ready for what the world holds for them? Watch their lives as they live as one shinobi under the command of Hidden Village of Konoha. [NarutoxFemale Haku]
1. Rebirth

* * *

Chapter One 

The Incarnation Of Rage

By Armaegedeon Lucifeus Epic Length

* * *

_His eyes narrowed, blade at the ready, his grip tight at the sudden interruption of his training session._ Uzumaki Naruto peered over the various tree limbs and treetops at the sound of rustling and the strange fear that was suddenly etched into his surroundings.

The setting sun punctuated by the still shadows painted upon the boulders and the already darkened mystifying presence of the forest about him.

Deep within, another consciousness was startled awake; deep glowing red eyes that spoke of horrors capable only by human hand, horrors a devil could not wish to compete with intensified with the sudden unfamiliar feeling of mortal danger. Multitudes of muscles tightened and tensed, the creature ready to pounce, yet, it was unable even in all its might able to affect anything outside its realm, its imprisonment.

Out of the seemingly increasing darkness, a taint like no other, walked; no, blurred a shinobi that reeked of power, power only a kage should possess.

Uzumaki Naruto, a young adolescent who has never known any definition even close to love, froze. Above his brows sweat already beginning to form from the terrifying presence this man exuded.

Looking upon the pathetic sight of the weak genin, the shinobi felt something he had scarcely ever imagined to feel again. Emotion, dramatically so, he felt it. It radiated off the boy within his shadow, through every strand of grass it encased, every grain of upturned dirt.

This was not a simply emotion by a long shot. The emotion; one the shinobi had long since slain, 'sadness' radiated from the boy, sparking the emotions within him. Pity, pity so great he would wish to jab his own kunai in his very own heart to forsake the mission that he had been sent upon. Then he saw his objective in another light.

Perhaps, the boy would be happier faded from the sphere whereupon humans thread. He would be doing this pitiful existence a great favor by ending his existence. The nameless shinobi never felt so much sadness from a single entity in his moderate lifetime. And so he decided; the kunai flew with a feeble force behind it, though nonetheless, sailed through the still air straight to the target.

The boy, Uzumaki Naruto stood no more, as red liquid seeped out of the wound inflicted directly on the nerve center located in his chest, through his plain dusty white shirt merging with the engraved red spiral in the center finally seeping into the Earth as the sun disappeared from sight. And the shinobi took his leave, without as much as a glance behind him.

The air parted for the massive tentacle like tails that suddenly began whipping around in the confined space. The tails oozed power but at the moment were no more helpful than a fifty year old male appendage on a plate. Silted scarlet eyes whipped around the massive cell leaving crimson trails behind. Before the empowered entity laid an infinitesimal creature, face down in foot deep water, covered in light blonde fur, blood intermingling with the flooded corridor.

Silted Scarlet eyes which spoke of anger so infinite and sacred softened to a never before spoke of hue as the massive entity stared helplessly towards the only consciousness it has ever shared a bond with.

Naruto awoke; never had his heart emitted such numbness as it did now. His body following his hearts example. The adolescent had to strain in order to allow himself movement. He was supposed to be dead. Moments ago within his visage was a kunai hurtling directly at him; even as poor a shinobi as he himself may be, the boy comprehended what was to be a fatal blow.

He stood after much exertion unaware of the entity staring down at him. How this was possible, the being knew not. Every conscious creature in existence knew when they were in its presence, its aura a promise of death, misery and rage none could mistake or match. Naruto opened his eyes; they burned, and it was truly dark, pitch dark. To his disbelief everything got even darker by the second, as if the earlier taint of the forest was following him through death.

Nothing could be seen, the only thing keeping the darkness at bay was the faint twin red glow literally flowing from behind him, getting increasing brighter and more profound; spreading through the contents of the corridor. Something suddenly etched its way to Uzumakis numb heart, how not known, for his numb soul was in fact numb.

Fear of unbound limitations crawled and bound its way into and around his heart and soul. The boy's arms drooped, his legs becoming quite like rubber. Without his own consent, the vessel spun around ever so slowly, a wisp of crimson light flowing by his eyes; upon his full turn, everything went dark. The taint lay so thick nothing was visible.

The fear within the still considered child faded away with vigor. Without sound, emotion, or anything of the sort to tell him so but instinct, the boy arched his visage up into the darkness.

The creature was at a lost, it knew not what to do. With the faintest of touches, the most miniscule of force, the being before it would crumble, whatever crimson life-force left within added to the hue of its scarlet eyes. The entity could sense the child's uneasiness, even with its abilities; the information came forth at a level of speed it never before encountered.

No pity came forth from the creature. Even had it been capable, it would not come. The entity, weary of what effects its physical form would have upon the consciousness before itself, opened, albeit excruciating slowly its malicious eyes, still softened from its current thought pattern; flooding and killing the darkness that had encompassed the room and the boys soul.

Uzumaki Naruto stood still, not trusting himself to breath, and thankful that his body needed such effort to move, he himself not trusting his feet to walk lest he fall and not have the strength to keep himself from drowning. Partially physical red substance flooded the area and bathed him in warmth instantly receding whatever numbness was previously present.

Uzumaki Naruto stared into the deepest crimson he had ever seen, his visage focused upon a single crimson eye for the other was not visible, testament to the massive size of the entity before him. The boy was at a loss for words. His mind talking on a panicked state.

Staring into the wide eyes of the innocent before itself; _**"Cease your staring child, surely your mind can comprehend what lays before you" "This is no nightmare you'll soon awaken from"**_ Stated the entity, in a dual voice that spoke of power enough to crush and devour worlds and rage enough to do so.

Uzumaki Naruto took a second to register what he just heard, and elicited a small but audible gasp, the second sound to grace these corridors in a long while.

"_**You know what stands before you, doust thou not child?"**_ Spoke the creature in front of Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto searched his mind for a thought, anything thought. "What am I to do?" "What the hell is that!?" "It couldn't…b.e…" "Not..Possible" The child finally catching on the entity before him was waiting for an answer, stuttered out; "You…Are you, the one the villagers call…th…the Ky..The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

'_Hmm, how should I approach this…?'_

"_**Child..no..Kittling. Time is Irrelevant; Individuality is irrelevant; Emotion is irrelevant!"**_Boomed The Great _**Kyuubi no Kitsune. **_

"_**Yet now I cannot find myself speaking truthfully now as I would throughout the eons I have had sentient life. I stress this of you Kittling. 'ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED' Now however is the time for actions and not words! **_

_**Your life on that sphere bright with sentient beings is almost over, however, your period of time can be extended Kittling, but I need for you to trust me!"**_

"What do you mean…?" Stuttered out one Uzumaki Naruto.

"_**I mean child, you are dying!" "I can reverse the effect but I need your help! If you die, I die as well! I cannot allow this, neither your death nor mine!"**_

"I'm…dying? I see... I was right, it wasn't a dream. What am I doing here? Why are you here? What do you mean!?"

"**Quiet child! Kittling please! We must do this quickly or we will both die! Now listen to my instructions! Take that weapon, the one you call kunai out of your chest. **

**Smear it in as much of your blood as possible and cast it at the kanji! The one for seal, engraved upon the gates!" "If you do this, you will weaken the seal and that will allow me to lean you my Chakra and heal your mortal wounds. There is no alternative Kittling! I swear to you upon my honor, all will be explained! **

**Now however is not the time!"**

While all the while pulling the kunai out of his now no longer numbed chest the child spoke;

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? No one's ever helped me!"_Is he even helping me? _Asked and pondered Naruto who now had the kunai in hand and bleeding quite well upon it from his chest.

"_**I told you Kit! I must, it is the only way to ensure 'both' our lives" **_Spoke the Massive Fox._' And also I owe you Kit for endowing me with these emotions the mortals so cherish'_

_And with that, the young boy no older that 14 cast the scarlet covered weapon at the kanji, sufficiently defiling what power the seal had remaining._

* * *


	2. Instinct

* * *

Chapter Two - Instinct 

The Incarnation Of Rage

By Armaegedeon Lucifeus Epic Length

* * *

Haku looked skyward at the sudden stirrings of the forest animals. Zabuza went straight for the hilt of his weapon, but for all his shinobi worth, could not detect the faintest trace of something hostile. Haku gazed at her sensei. "Zabuza-san, what was that, that sudden unease that just flowed through me?" 

The man looked down at his pupil; "Let's go Haku" And with that, the man took off at speeds no normal human being could keep up with, Haku right behind him.

Uzumaki Naruto awoke to unspoke of pain circulating through him, the only description being all the years he lived all compacted into one infliction of pain. Soundless screams escaped him as his veins became visible upon his darkened skin. The brightest crimson blood flowed out of his eyes and ears as a sphere of the most intimidating aura surrounded him. Within this sphere the entire magnitude of the Kyuubi no Kitsunes hate raged pure and true, the sphere acting as a container and suppressant of its mighty power.

The Kyuubi saw nothing, and then the faintest of lights came into site. His visage skyward he saw something he dreamed many a nighttime of seeing again. The moon in all its defiant glory shined down upon his incomplete spectral form.

The Kyuubi no Kitsunes chakra flowed through the boys veins, purifying the kitling's body and adding years upon his life. Sculpting his muscles and mindset, the child's body was far from just being healed. He was human perfection if ever there was such a thing. The Kitsune knew nothing of human anatomy, only he went with his instincts on the matter, same he dealt with every other situation The Great Kitsune had ever come across. The perfect "human" perhaps wasn't the best choice of words. For what the Kitsune was in the process of doing, the child would not have a single defect.

Within his very core being, Uzumaki Naruto's very own soul, the Kyuubi no Kitsune crafted a self sufficient Charka source to work with the Childs mind. With this inhuman charka flowing through the boys coils, there would be no doubt the child would always be the best, and the possibility of near immortal life lay on the horizon. But no, there was not enough time; a thing the Kitsune had never thought would even affect him. The villager's shinobi would be on patrol. The Kitsune did mask his partial release and massive charka surge, however even with such control as his, with a near infinite charka source, it was impossible to suppress it all. It leaked out, startling ever living being, all sentient things that had life and wanted to keep it that way.

Animals fled and the shinobi went on alert. He had to be sure that all his chakra would flow into him before anything was done, and to finish the Kitlings purification. Ground rose and speckles rose from the Earth, rocks, and shrubbery soon followed, eventually entire trees and animals following and being devoured whole for the creation of the Kyuubis immortal body. However there would not be enough time, they would be discovered. A healthy percent of its Chakra still flowed through the boy, and his transformation would not be complete.

"**Be grateful Kitling! Be grateful to me, for the gifts that I bestow upon you!"**

And with that the Kyuubis massive spectral eyes sprung open and an unheard howl tore through the core of the ripe sphere of sentient life forms.

The creature padded its way on foot throughout the thick forest, searching, any place would be sufficient, as long as it was big enough. Dragging the light load the small crimson eyed fox hungrily tore into the corner bottom of a nearby oak tree.

With enough dirt and bark kicked up and thorn through the fox dragged the limp human form into the hollow and curled up by the entrance, silted crimson eyes glazed over observing elsewhere at a distance as a squad of chuunin made their way towards the pair.

The miniature Kyuubi no Kitsune sacrificed an all powerful immortal body to the time restraints and finished his transformation of the Kittling; storing a small amount of chakra far more than enough in the child and kick starting his now superior chakra system pumping his own chakra intermingled with the Kitlings self sufficient chakra stores.

One Umino Iruka set off with two stationary guards at the command of one Asuma Sarutobi in a blind perimeter search after a very distressing outburst of chakra that pulsated through what felt like the entire world shook the lands.

The rains were beating down heavily upon the three as that combined with very strong winds set it at an angle stinging the chuunins with chill pinpricks of water damping the grounds. All that could be heard was the beating of rain and winds as the Konoha shinobi made their way through the forests trees, the limbs difficult to maneuver on in the dark and so very damp. For a split second, almost unreadable the chuunin caught sight of an unnatural red which just as quickly as it had appeared vanished.

"Did you guys see that!?" yelled the man over the sounds and chill of the storm.

"What are you talking about!? Let's get this damn patrol over with. I know you don't have a wife but we do! There's no need for us to suffer out here in the cold too!" echoed the man to his group who were long gone from where silted red glinted in the darkness.

The Kitsune in the darkness had been contemplating his next action while the kitling hibernated from first site of the mortals.

"_**I hunger!"**_

Iruka came to a sudden stop startling his comrades. He hand went to his kunai as his teammates did the same.

"What is it?" whispered the one on the left; a sense of urgency and fear laced in his voice.

The one on right fell forward with a light thud on the damp ground. Iruka dropped down from his perch upon the branch not sparing the left man a glance as droplets of red spilled to the Earth.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" shouted the chuunin without the sense of conviction behind his voice in his mind. A soft padding was heard behind him and as he began to turn he heard something disturbing halting his movements. It sounded like…an animal..eating something, no, **'devouring'** something.

With still breath the chuunin with kunai at ready shifted his weight at turned in an instant. What met his visage though he already knew from sounds and now sight still did not register in his mind. The first corpse was already gone, nothing but blood left upon the Earth, the creature already tearing apart and mauling the second shinobi with unearthly speed. Flashes of red droplets littered Umino's face as trails of red came from silted crimson eyes the shinobi knew anywhere.

All train of thought froze from the chuunin, his heart beating wildly within his ribcage. His rage fought for dominance, fought just to jump at the feral creature and drive a kunai through its heart, yet fear froze him in his place. He could not move, his muscles tensed to the point of cramping as silted crimson eyes and glowing scarlet teeth turned upon launching at the shinobi's juggler, his last breath escaping from holes in the man's throat.


End file.
